


Leaked

by bkhyunverse, bkylvhs, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Gap (7 years), Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But you miss it if you blink because he calls him whore just once, Cockwhore Baekhyun, Crying During Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Petty Baekhyun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Slut Shaming, kind of at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkhyunverse/pseuds/bkhyunverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkylvhs/pseuds/bkylvhs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: The media is being flooded with the news about the recent surfacing of a sex tape; starring the hottest rising actor Park Chanyeol and the nation's sweetheart Byun Baekhyun as his partner, begging to be ruined.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 31
Kudos: 451
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Leaked

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V053
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.

The first thing coming to view is Baekhyun, just laying down on his back, almost completely bare and only being in his underwear. Situated between the sweetheart’s legs is Chanyeol, equally bare, nothing on but his underwear and smiling, smirking, down to Baekhyun. The actor leans forward, hovering over Baekhyun a moment before leaning into a kiss that quickly grows hungry, gently biting Baekhyun’s bottom lips as fingers trail from the plush thighs up to the idol’s soft chest. Chanyeol fingertips draw circles, playing with Baekhyun’s nipples, teasing him, and having the beauty gasp into the kiss.

Fingers trail down to Baekhyun’s crotch, gliding over the thin fabric that’s restraining the sweetheart’s aching cock. Chanyeol’s fingers tease the tip of Baekhyun’s cock, feeling the precum soak through the fabric and Baekhyun has to bite back a moan.

Sitting back a little, Chanyeol leans down, teasing the soaked part with his tongue, mouthing gently at the tip of Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun whines, wanting the annoying fabric to be gone but he can’t do much, his wrists are bound behind his head with leather cuffs. Chanyeol chuckles but he isn’t too cruel, and with a little bit of shifting around, Baekhyun’s boxer shorts are finally gone, thrown somewhere near the hotel’s bed.

The phone gets lifted and brought close to Baekhyun’s face, Chanyeol just needs to have a close-up of this astonishing sight. Baekhyun’s face is flushed in a faint pink and his eyes are hooded, his lips are reddened and slightly swollen from all the kissing and biting – Chanyeol thinks that Baekhyun looks beautiful like this.

Placing the phone where he took it from, Chanyeol drops onto his elbows, hovering over Baekhyun nude form. Their tongues curling together in a slow but passionate kiss and Baekhyun gasps when Chanyeol grinds his still clothed crotch down against his bare one. Baekhyun wants to touch Chanyeol, gripping his hair but the force Chanyeol puts into the kiss doesn’t allow him to raise his head enough to get his cuffed arms.

Not raising his head, Chanyeol speaks against Baekhyun’s lips, “How does it feel to just be at my mercy?” Baekhyun whimpers and his cock twitches in response.

Usually, Baekhyun is not as submissive and that’s what Chanyeol loves about the little idol because it conflicts so much with the image of innocence he carries. Just for a moment though, Chanyeol wanted to see if he can render to nothing but a whimpering, mess and he can.

As much as he likes it, the actor still prefers to be able to feel Baekhyun’s hands all over him, too. The key isn’t far, Chanyeol had put it into the side of his boxer briefs, so in just a short moment, Baekhyun’s wrists are free. The idol doesn’t even waste a second and in an instant, his fingers reach around the back of Chanyeol’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss again.

Chanyeol smirks into the kiss, his hips grinding against Baekhyun. The sweetheart arches his back when Chanyeol’s strong hand grasps his ass and his grinding gets rougher – Baekhyun’s moans muffled by Chanyeol’s tongue circling his own.

A few more thrusts, a few more moans which are muffled by a kiss, and then Chanyeol starts to slowly trail down Baekhyun’s subtle chest.

“Yeol…” Baekhyun faintly mewls when he feels Chanyeol kissing wetly and open-mouthed over the length of his aching cock, from the base up to the tip. Baekhyun’s breath hitches when he feels Chanyeol’s tongue licking over the thick vein on the underside, up to the head, and then gently dipping his tongue over the leaking slit.

Suddenly, Chanyeol engulfs Baekhyun’s cock with the wet heat of his mouth, moving his head up and down sloppily and hollowing his cheeks. Baekhyun grips onto the bedsheet and with every up and down, Chanyeol takes his cock deeper into his mouth. Baekhyun’s moans and groans threaten to grow louder but he won’t spill them, muffling the noises that are about to fall with biting the back of his hand.

Chanyeol stops, pulling away just the slightest, his hot breath fanning over Baekhyun’s from the saliva glistening tip. “Don’t hold back, I want to hear you,” he whispers before licking teasingly over the underside of Baekhyun’s cock.

Baekhyun doesn’t reply, he just tugs onto Chanyeol’s hair for him to continue. Baekhyun has always been needy and greedy but Chanyeol doesn’t mind. Chanyeol turns his head just a little, leaving kisses on the Baekhyun’s inner thighs, having the idol hum sinfully sweet when Chanyeol moves to gently mouth at his balls.

Instead of engulfing Baekhyun’s cock with his mouth again, he uses his hand to just hold the throbbing length as he goes down, ghosting a teasing lick over Baekhyun’s rim. “Fuck,” Baekhyun faintly curses here and there the longer Chanyeol teases his twitching hole with his tongue.

Baekhyun’s legs begin to quiver when Chanyeol diverts between sucking on his balls and back to teasing his cunt. Baekhyun closes his eyes and has his lips parted in silent moans when Chanyeol’s tongue circles his wet hole but also simultaneously caresses the spot where the base of his cock meets with his balls with his thumb.

Having momentarily gone lost in the feelings, Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun’s legs tremble, legs sliding down towards the mattress on their own. It makes it quite hard to reach Baekhyun’s cunt with his tongue in this position, so to help with that, Chanyeol simply hooks Baekhyun’s legs over his shoulders. Everything’s so much closer now and Chanyeol loves feeling the warmth of Baekhyun’s thighs around him.

Chanyeol uses his hands to pull Baekhyun’s cheeks apart, his pretty pink hole right in front of him, Chanyeol can’t help but lick a long stripe over it. Baekhyun gasps when Chanyeol’s tongue props against his tight cunt, gripping harshly onto his lover’s hair when Chanyeol teases and begins to push his tongue into Baekhyun’s clenching hole.

Chuckling at Baekhyun’s reaction, Chanyeol goes back to leaving kitten-like licks over Baekhyun’s hole, making him whine at the loss of pressure on his cunt. Though, the whines down last long because even these soft licks just feel so sinfully good that Baekhyun can’t help but moan, still trying to bite back the noises.

Baekhyun usually is so loud in bed that the hotel staff can’t even meet their eyes when they come to clean in the morning of the next day, which makes it odd that Baekhyun is _still_ holding his noises back this much. Chanyeol loves to hear the lewd noises the nation’s sweetheart is making just for him, so he figures it’s time to step up his game a little bit. Carefully, Chanyeol eases in one finger while still lapping around Baekhyun’s cunt to keep things wet enough to not cause too much discomfort.

Baekhyun tangles his fingers in the actor’s hair, tightening his grip at the feeling of something pushing deeper into him than just the tip of a tongue. The slow thrusts of the finger might not be painful, but spit is still not the same as using actual lube, therefore feeling slightly uncomfortable is not avoidable. Baekhyun came to like it though because of how filthy it feels, having a finger thrust into him while Chanyeol is still licking around his cunt, his saliva running down his chin and Baekhyun’s crack.

Eventually, when Chanyeol can feel that Baekhyun has fully relaxed around the one finger inside him, Chanyeol tries to add another one.

“Ngh…” escapes Baekhyun’s lips, a feeling of discomfort, as his thighs press tighter around Chanyeol’s head. Salvia might have worked for one finger but for another one it might not be enough. Of course, Chanyeol wants to have Baekhyun enjoy this. After taking a moment to get the tube of lube from the bedside table, Chanyeol returns to kneel between Baekhyun’s legs, coating his fingers in lube and watching his lover as he inserts two fingers into his tight little cunt. The fingers go in smoothly, and Chanyeol begins to vary between thrusting them into Baekhyun and scissoring him with his fingers.

Still, Baekhyun keeps his moans quiet, his usual lunatic self nowhere in sight, and Chanyeol just feels like something isn’t right.

Instead of continuing, Chanyeol pushes his body up to hover over Baekhyun, faces just a few inches away and his fingers still in Baekhyun’s hole, but without movement. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks with a worried expression, “Even when I _surprise_ you backstage after a performance at a music show, you’re not this quiet.”

“It’s just… We never did it while filming it before.” Baekhyun’s eyes don’t meet Chanyeol’s, looking past him, “I know, I know, it was my idea but still, you know? Saying it and actually doing it feels differently…” Baekhyun mutters, trailing off a little at the end.

Chanyeol pulls his fingers out of Baekhyun’s hole, to use that hand's arm to hold himself up while being able to hold Baekhyun’s face with the other, caressing his cheek with the thumb. “It’s just you and me,” Chanyeol smiles, “Look up,” he continues and Baekhyun follows the direction, looking straight at himself in the mirror on the ceiling, “Do you see how astonishing you look when you are like this?”

Leaning down, Chanyeol whispers into Baekhyun’s ear: “I’m sure you would love to see yourself getting fucked in a better angle than just that, don’t you?”

Baekhyun swallows, hard, to Chanyeol’s words because it is true. He loves to watch himself getting fucked in a mirror, and a video recording wouldn’t be much different, but definitely better to see _everything_.

“But if you don’t want to, we can just stop the recording, I’m sure it’s already enough what we have.”

Chanyeol’s words snap Baekhyun out of thoughts, back to why he even suggested it in the first place. “No,” he shakes his head, no hesitation left, “I want more.”

They probably should have had a proper conversation before deciding _and_ directly making this _sex tape_ , but it doesn’t matter anymore because it seems like this little talk was enough to get Baekhyun back to his usual self.

“Fuck me,” Baekhyun suddenly blurts out.

Chanyeol blinks, once, twice. Even though he wanted Baekhyun to be like he always is, he didn’t expect Baekhyun to just snap out of it like that. The actor looks at him, eyes slightly widened from the surprise, “Baby, I don’t think that I’ve prepared you enough for that yet.”

Baekhyun doesn’t care because he knows that he won’t be able to fully let loose if Chanyeol won’t just fucking his mind out of him. “Chanyeol, please just fuck me already!” Despite the uneasiness Baekhyun went through, his cock is still achingly hard, “Fuck me good, fuck me deep, fuck me hard”

“Fuck,” Chanyeol breathes, he loves when Baekhyun talks so lewdly, having such filthy words falling from such an innocent face.

Although Chanyeol doesn’t want to hurt Baekhyun, he knows that there’s no need to discuss it further. Baekhyun won’t stop begging for it because if he wants something, he will get it and that when he wants it.

Taking the bottle of lube from where it had fallen at the dip of Baekhyun’s waist, snapping the cap open. The cold liquid drips on Baekhyun’s hole, Chanyeol rubs it over the skin of Baekhyun’s rim, pushing three fingers in. Before Chanyeol could even thrust them in once thought, Baekhyun’s hand already took hold of Chanyeol’s wrist, stopping him from moving his finger, “Fuck me already!”

Chanyeol’s cock twitches, straining against the fabric of his briefs, cursing under his breath. “I’ll make you regret it,” Chanyeol smirks and Baekhyun cockily tempts him to try and make him.

Pulling down his briefs just enough for his cock and balls to be freed, Chanyeol lathers his cock with a generous amount of lube. “Ready?” Chanyeol asks with a smug smirk as he lines himself up with Baekhyun’s hole.

“Do it already,” Baekhyun tempts.

What Baekhyun wants is what Baekhyun gets, and slowly but steadily, Chanyeol pushes his cock into the idol’s title little cunt until he’s balls deep in him. Baekhyun can feel the stress, a little burn even but this has his cock twitching even without any movement.

Chanyeol scoffs, “You’re a little whore for pain, aren’t you?” he says as he teases the length of Baekhyun’s cock with the tip of his finger.

A little degrading here and there, Baekhyun loves it, precum just oozing out of the slit at Chanyeol’s words. “Yes,” he breathes when he can fell Chanyeol’s fingers ghosting over his cock-stretched rim. “Fuck my cunt properly already!” he adds with a shaky voice when Chanyeol stayed still too long for the little idol’s liking.

Hocking one leg over his arm, Chanyeol leans down to kiss Baekhyun as he begins to move his hips. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, losing himself into the kiss.

“Yeol,” Baekhyun moans into the kiss, “I want more,” he breathes against Chanyeol’s lips, “Fuck me faster.”

Chanyeol smirks, “Anything you want, baby.”

Moving his mouth to the sensitive skin of Baekhyun’s neck, Chanyeol increases the pace of his thrusts. Baekhyun’s moans grow bolder and louder, nails digging deeper into Chanyeol’s shoulders, almost tearing the skin. Chanyeol groans, the burn caused by Baekhyun’s nails making his cock throb as the actor always had a thing for stretching. The deeper Baekhyun’s nails dig into his back, the harder Chanyeol snaps his hips.

When an extremely loud and throaty moan leaves Baekhyun’s lips, Chanyeol smirks because this is how Chanyeol knows his lover. Baekhyun’s so lost in the feeling of getting his cunt drilled that he let’s go, letting his inner lunatic out and just enjoying himself.

Moving both of Baekhyun’s legs to make him hock them around his waist, Chanyeol orders Baekhyun to hold himself open and his thrusts grow harder and deeper. Moan after moan falls from Baekhyun lips, the tips of his fingers digging into the soft flesh of his own ass, holding himself open as best as he can for Chanyeol to thrust as deeply as he can.

“More… more…” Baekhyun begs absentmindedly as he lets his head roll to the side, eyelids twitching close and back open from how intense the pounding already is.

Chanyeol changes the angle, lifting Baekhyun hips a bit and when he thrusts back into his lover’s cunt, Baekhyun shudders, leaking an obscene amount of precum, already on the verge of an orgasm. Every thrust rubbing Baekhyun’s sweet sweet spot, his legs shaking, hooking his ankles behind Chanyeol’s back as if he’s trying to get him even deeper.

Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck to pull him in closer, pressing the actor’s face into the crook of his neck – feeling Chanyeol panting hot and heavy against his neck arousing him even more.

Staring up into the ceiling mirror, he can watch how Chanyeol is pounding into him and when he looks over to the side where the phone stands, recording them, he can feel the orgasm build up even more. The thought of being able to watch all this later, seeing himself so fucked out, begging for Chanyeol’s cock, it turns himself on, on an almost embarrassing level.

Chanyeol wraps an arm around Baekhyun's waist, the other one holding him in place by his hips. Baekhyun reaches between their bodies, stroking his painfully hard cock sloppily, if even at all. With the way Chanyeol thrusts into him, rubbing so skillfully over his sweet spot, Baekhyun can’t even concentrate enough on fisting his own cock.

Chanyeol’s hips just won’t slow down, the actor’s stamina is way too good and long-lasting for him to keep up with and eventually, Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut. Drawing a throaty moan mixed with a broken version of Chanyeol's name, his body spasms and his orgasm hits him hard, his cum squirting all over his lower stomach and up to his chest.

Even though Baekhyun clenched hard around Chanyeol’s length, it wasn’t enough to tip him over the edge. Pulling out, Chanyeol turns the heavily panting Baekhyun on his stomach, soiling the sheets underneath them. Laying almost completely flat on his stomach, Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun’s hips up just barely enough to sneak an arm around Baekhyun’s waist to have a firm hold on his body.

Using his other hand to spread Baekhyun’s cheeks, Chanyeol pushes his hard cock back into Baekhyun’s fucked out cunt, his body trembling from sensitivity _. Slow_ is a word that seems to not exist within Chanyeol’s mind, for now, his pace starting off directly at fast.

Baekhyun’s face is buried into the pillow and his eyes are shut tightly, tears rolling down his face, running his eyeliner. The smudged makeup doing things to Chanyeol, going almost feral on Baekhyun’s slender body. The idol’s lips are constantly parted, crying out in pleasure, loving the feeling of being _used_ like this.

Chanyeol leans down, one arm still around Baekhyun’s slim waist and holding himself up with the other arm, the forearm pressed onto the bed. The actor pants hotly against Baekhyun’s neck, varying between biting and kissing the sensitive skin as he keeps thrusting fast and deep into the weakening body of the idol.

“Y-yeol,” the Baekhyun pants heavily, slightly muffled by the pillow. “I can’t take much more,” strained moans leave Baekhyun’s lips in-between words, the pleasure feeling almost painful but just so damn good at the same time.

So close, almost tipping over the edge, Chanyeol snaps his hips animalistically. The oversensitivity hurts, but it hurts so good and Baekhyun just can’t stop moaning, his legs shaking as he nears another high.

It’s been so long that they were able to meet one another and Chanyeol’s just pouring everything he had into this night, having lost himself completely into the feelings. Baekhyun’s body spasms as a wave of almost painful arousal hits him, too. In a silent cry of pleasure, Baekhyun can’t hold it back anymore and in an almost dry orgasm, he releases just a few spurts, dirtying the already soiled sheets even more.

Clenches incredibly hard around Chanyeol’s cock, harder than before, and finally, it’s enough for Chanyeol to reach his own climax. In a deep thrust, he comes to a halt, groaning into Baekhyun’s neck as he fills up the idol. Chanyeol doesn’t stop moving for long though, he continues to push in and out at a slow pace as he rides out his orgasm, cum dripping out of Baekhyun’s cunt with every move.

When Chanyeol finally pulls out, Baekhyun weakly turns around to face his boyfriend who, despite exhaustion slowly setting in, keeps himself up on his forearm so he won’t crush him with his weight. Baekhyun is extremely exhausted, barely feeling his legs or any other part of his body but he manages to give Chanyeol a sweet smile, almost too innocent for what just happened.  
  
  


Baekhyun reaches for the phone weakly, Chanyeol helping him to get a hold of it. Turning on the front camera, Baekhyun films himself and Chanyeol sharing an utterly soft kiss before the video turns into black.  
  
  


Baekhyun laughs at the TV show, that a news source that wants to be desperately seen as serious is showing off a heavily sexual recording that was supposedly leaked is just hilarious to him.

That hell would break lose after having a sex tape like _this_ being leaked doesn’t come to him as a surprise, he knew the internet would be full of it, but that it would be broadcasted on TV wasn’t expected. Though Baekhyun really doesn’t mind, he actually likes it a lot.

The broadcast shows off a dozen disappointed comments people left online. Some comments even call Chanyeol by terrible names, that he’s as a 29-year-old man is a disgrace for seducing someone that’s 7 years younger due to their assumptions of how long their relationship went on for. Chanyeol doesn’t really care because Baekhyun was not only already 20 when they first met but also, it was Baekhyun who was hitting on him first. It was during an award show he had attended in support of a friend, Baekhyun had won the award for the best new idol, and they met at the afterparty – from then on, things went on to how they are now.

Baekhyun scrolls through his phone to read more comments, mainly from the actor’s fans and he just laughs, “God, I wish I could have seen their faces when they saw _this._ ”

“You seem to like this a lot,” Chanyeol chuckles from behind.

Baekhyun turns his smiling face to the man that’s sitting behind him, holding him in his arms, “I so fucking do.”

Liking it is even underestimating this, he _loves_ it. Although the sex tape got supposedly leaked after Baekhyun lost his phone, no one but the two of them know that he staged losing his phone, just to he could leak the video himself. They simply were sick of hiding their relationship and what better way to expose it than with such a video? With a video like this, there is no way of denying that they are a thing. Although this was the main reason, there was another one for Baekhyun, one that was driven by pettiness and jealousy. Baekhyun wanted everyone, especially the actor’s fans, to see how much Chanyeol loves to pound him – that he’s the one the actor wants.

Baekhyun smirks as he pulls out his supposedly lost phone, asking: “Wanna do another one?”  
  
  


Just two days later, another video got _leaked_.  
  
  


Although this time it’s just a much shorter one, Baekhyun loves to know that a video of his cunt getting eaten by Chanyeol is going around the internet. He loves that now; the actor’s fangirls know that he would rather lick Baekhyun’s ass than even looking at them.

It wasn’t planned this way, Baekhyun was simply petty after all, leaking another video helped their standing in this whole situation.

The first incident was already dubbed as highly embarrassing by the media, even though Baekhyun and Chanyeol would disagree in secrecy. Now that another one got leaked, the netizens' revulsion turns into pity for the couple. The media is talking about how bad of a person they must be to leak even more after they already exposed the couple in such an intimate situation.

Even though they had to go through pure hell for the first 2 days after they leaked the first video, the whole thing ended better than they could have hoped for just because Baekhyun wanted to leak another one. Baekhyun just wanted to show these fangirls who is the one that can jump on the actor’s cock, and it ended with Chanyeol getting another leading role for a drama – quite hilariously, they wanted him to play a college bad boy.

Except for the scolding he got and having his new and of course, “only”, phone being monitored for a while, things didn’t turn out too bad for Baekhyun either because his company got an offer for a collaboration. It was quite obvious that they only wanted to ride on the current attention surrounding Baekhyun but neither him nor his company mind because this is helping his standing.

Things didn’t turn out perfectly fine, some brands canceled deals, some discussed collaborations or movie roles had been canceled but it could have definitely been worse.

In the end, though, neither of them cares because, after 2 years of hiding, they don’t have to anymore. After having their relationship being exposed in such a way, there was simply no reason why either of their companies could forbid them from seeing each other. If it would have been just a picture of a date, holding hands, or anything rather innocent, they could just tell them to stay away and declare it as false but that’s just not a possibility with a literal sex tape.

Making that sex tape was a spur of the moment decision, they hadn’t been able to see each other much except for sketchy motels they could pay to keep quiet and Baekhyun just got sick of it. It felt weird to make the tape, especially when he already knew that it will be _leaked_ , but who would have thought that it’s actually such a turn on to watch these videos of himself getting fucked like a ragdoll.

It’s probably not the best decision to keep going and making more videos but after having already had two _leaked_ , it wouldn’t even matter if another one is added to that.

Although everyone saw them in their most bare and intimate moments, they now just enjoy that they don’t have to hide their relationship anymore, which is what mattered to them the most – and they would be lying if they said it wouldn’t turn them on, knowing that even months later, people are still watching their _leaked_ sex tape.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** I know it's not the most realistic but it wasn't meant to be, it's just horny thoughts. I just felt like I needed this, you're welcome.  
> > [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bkhyunverse)


End file.
